In The End
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat suatu malam tentang kebahagiaan dua anak adam yang saling mencintai. /gak pinter bikin summary/. Mind to RnR?


**In The End**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : DLDR, kesamaan cerita bukanlah unsur yang disengaja, typo(s) meraja lela, boyXboy, Yaoi Everywhere, Oneshoot Drabble, AU, EYD amburegul ameseyu, bahasa agak baku, diksi membosankan, etc.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Aku pulang," Aomine menghentakkan ujung sepatunya di pinggiran sudut pintu. Debu-debu yang menempel sebelumnya telah terbawa oleh angin. Ia menenteng tas kerja berwarna hitam itu dengan lesuh. Saking capai karena pekerjaannya seharian ini, ia masuk apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah itu dengan serabutan. Kancing kemeja atasnya telah terbuka, dasinya telah terlepas dan tergantung tak rapi dilehernya. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan sudah ia sampirkan dibahunya, dan juga lengan panjang kemejanya sudah terlinting sampai ke siku.

Aomine menaruh tasnya dimeja sembari melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna coklat yang nyaman itu. Dia menelengkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Napasnya tenang, tetapi ada rasa lelah yang tak henti-henti mengelilinginya. Rencana awalnya ia hanya ingin menutup matanya sejenak lalu mencari keberadaan seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Entahlah Aomine-pun juga ingin mengetahuinya.

Secara perlahan, terdengar suara rendah yang membangunkan Aomine. Aomine menyadari adanya cahaya, gerakan dan aroma lavender yang kuat. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau bangun tetapi mengingat persis mengapa dia melakukannya. Hanya merasa lebih aman ketika memejamkan mata. Tapi ada tangan dingin yang membangunkannya.

Aomine menepis tangan itu dan tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi rasa kaget yang tak kunjung usai.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Tidurlah dikamar," terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang lembut dengan nada memohon. "Jangan mempersulit keadaan,"

Seketika matanya terbuka. Dan menemukan seorang Kagami mengenakan sebuah celemek berwarna biru tua. "Sori," kata Aomine.

Kagami hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali,"

Aomine akhirnya duduk tegak memandangi Kagami yang berdiri didepannya. Kagami melepaskan genggamannya dari Aomine. Lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Aomine tak menghilangkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Ia mengikuti Kagami dengan tatapannya sampai akhirnya ia berbelok menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum sebentar melihat hilangnya pemuda yang ia cintai itu dari hadapannya. Rasa lelah yang dari tadi menghantuinya terasa agak ringan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur juga.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Meneruskannya sambil lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dapur berbau aroma sedap. Ada makanan yang sedang Kagami masak. Dan itu membuat Aomine penasaran.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Kagami melihat Aomine menghampirinya. Aomine tak menjawab. Ia tetap berjalan menghampiri Kagami tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kagami. Jadi Kagami meneruskan apa yang ia lakukan.

Bau sedap dari saus pasta menyeruak disekeliling dapur. Pasta yang telah tersaji di dua piring itu ia sirami saus. Dan secara tiba-tiba Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagami. Aomine mengendus perpotongan leher Kagami dan itu membuat pemuda bersurai merah tua yang tak tahu menahu akan terjadi hal semacam ini menggeliat dan mencoba menjauh. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Aomine menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kagami sambil memejamkan matanya kembali. Kagami hanya menoleh, "Kau sudah makan malam? Kalau kau malas, kutaruh di microwave, nanti panaskan sendiri,"

"Tapi aku lapar," kata Aomine malas masih pada posisinya tanpa membuka matanya.

Kagami berdiam sejenak sambil memandangi Aomine dari samping. Ia menghembuskan napasanya perlahan. "Kalau begitu, duduklah dimeja makan. Akan kusiapkan,"

Aomine menumpukan dagunya dibahu Kagami, membuat mereka langsung bertatapan dan langsung berkontak mata. "Aku kepingin coklat panas,"

"Akan kubuatkan. Duduklah dulu," Kagami menarik tangan Aomine yang melingkari pinggulnya agar terlepas. Tapi sebelum terlepas Aomine membalik badan Kagami agar menghadap dengannya. Ia memandang Kagami secara lama dan intens. Kagami hanya balik memandangi wajah Aomine. Dan sebelum Aomine melepaskan pelukannya ia mengecup bibir Kagami secara cepat lalu meninggalkannya menuju meja makan.

Kagami tak merespon. Ia tahu jika ia menolak nanti Aomine bakalan _ngambek_ dan marah padanya. Jadi ia membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Kursi kayu terdengar bergesekan dengan lantai. Decitannya singkat tapi cukup mengagetkan juga. Aomine lalu menduduki kursi itu. Menyangga wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil memandangi Kagami dari jarak hanya dua meter.

Kagami mengambil batangan coklat lalu mulai membuat coklat panas. Kagami membungkuk ditempat sampah, membuang bungkus batang coklat itu, seakan-akan seperti petugas kebersihan sungguhan dan diam-diam memperhatikan Aomine yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia tampak kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan tidak disisir, kemeja yang ia kenakan kusut. Tampaknya seperti habis dipakai untuk tertidur. Kagami hanya tersenyum.

Setelah siap. Ia melepas celemek yang ia kenakan. Membawa makanan beserta coklat panas yang diminta Aomine. Ia menaruh didepan masing-masing makanan dan minumannya.

"Sudah siap, selamat makan," Kagami memulai.

Aomine menggosok wajahnya agar tak merasa mengantuk lagi. Ia hanya merasa kelelahan dan bau masakan Kagami membuatnya sehat kembali.

Keheningan terasa sangat kentara. Hanya ada suara desing garbu sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Pemuda bersurai merah tua itu hanya memandangi Aomine yang mengantuk tapi tetap melahap makanannya. Sesekali bibir pucat tipis Kagami melengkung sempurna dan menampilkan lesung pipi yang agak tak terlihat.

"Kenapa?" Ujar Aomine dingin.

Kagami hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika memang ada masalah, katakan saja,"

Lagi-lagi Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Mungkin karena rasa lelah yang berlebihan juga, jadi keduanya tak ada tenaga untuk berdebat satu sama lain. Bagus. Hanya keheningan yang menggelayuti kedua anak adam itu.

Aomine menyesap coklat panasnya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat seketika. Rasa panas yang kuat di tenggorokkannya dan manisnya coklat terpadu dengan baik saat satu seruputan ditelannya.

"Pelan-pelan," kata Kagami.

Aomine langsung menaruh gelasnya, menggunakan kemejanya untuk mengusap bibirnya. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya-

"Aku benci kau melakukan itu. Ambil ini," Kagami menyodorkan tissue ke pemuda bersurai biru tua didepannya itu. Aomine hanya nyengir.

Kagami dengan ekspresi hilangnya mood dari wajahnya masih menyendok makanannya.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya selesai melakukan aktifitas makan malam itu. Rasa lelah yang menggantung terasa kuat. Mereka berdua masih tetap membisu di meja makan, bertatapan.

Dan akhirnya Aomine membuka mulutnya. "Aku ada meeting jam 8 pagi besok, lalu mengikuti seminar," katanya sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. "mungkin aku akan pulang agak cepat. Aku ingin makan malam bersama mu lagi,"

Kagami menaikan alisnya. Uraian senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau mau menu apa besok?"

"Terserah padamu, yang penting aku makan bersama mu."

 _Curang._

Kagami tersenyum kecut. Senyuamnnya itu hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa luluhnya. Ya.. ia luluh hanya dengan kata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi. Kalau kau sudah mau tidur silahkan," kata Kagami.

"Aku ikut!" Aomine langsung tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya.

Kagami menatapnya tajam. Mengisyaratkan seperti ikutlah-dan-akan-ku-bunuh-kau tapi pemuda yang masih memakai kemeja kusut itu seperti anak anjing yang mengibaskan ekornya.

"Tidak," Kagami berdiri dan meninggalkan Aomine yang masih duduk di kursinya. Sementara Kgami buru-buru menuju kamar mandi, Aomine mengikutinya.

"Oh ayolah," ujur Aomine memohon. "Aku sudah jarang sekali mandi bersama mu,"

 _Curang._

Itu membuat Kagami merona merah. Ya merona.

Kagami menoleh pada pemuda yang memohon padanya itu. Terdiam sambil menatapnya. Lalu berkata, "Gosokkan punggungku kalau begitu,"

Aomine langsung memeluk pemuda didepannya itu dan tertawa. "Yaaahhh... apa boleh buat," lalu Aomine manggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Oy, turunkan aku. Oi!"

- _Skip mandi-_

Kagami menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Sedangkan Aomine masih terduduk dengan lilitan handuk meilngkari bagian pinggul ke bahwahnya, memandangi Kagami yang mengusap rambutnya. Perlu diingat Kagami telah memakai piyama.

"Cepat ganti baju mu,"

Aomine malah membaringkan badannya di kasur _king size_ itu. "Pakaikan," katanya singkat sambil pura-pura memejamkan mata.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, kemudian menuju lemari mengambil piyama lalu melemparkannya ke Aomine. "Sudah kuambilkan, pakai sekarang,"

"Pakai kan sayang,"

"Ku bilang pakai bajumu, sekarang! Aho jangan main-main,"

"Ku bilang pakai kan," nadanya masih rendah, seperti sebelumnya.

"Aomine!"

"Pakai kan," Aomine membuka matanya, memandang wajah Kagami yang makin lama makin merona.

Kagami duduk di sisi kirinya. Tidak menghiraukan Aomine sama sekali. Masih fokus menggosok rambutnya.

"Oh aku tau maksudmu," kata Aomine tersenyum ke Kagami. "kau ingin aku tidur telanjang,"

"Aho-ka?!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tidur dulu. Selamat malam sayang," Aomine dengan posisinya sekarang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aomine Daiki!"

"Hm?"

Kagami terdiam, mengambil piyama dan celana dalam milik Aomine. "Berdirilah, akan kupakaikan,"

"Itulah mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu," Dan Kagami mulai berpikir kenapa Aomine mulai puitis.

"Oh diamlah,"

Kagami hanya bisa diam sambil merona sedangkan Aomine tersenyum seperti mengejek. Memandangi Kagami yang sedang memakaikan baju padanya.

"B-berhentilah melihatku seperti itu," Ujar Kagami setelah memakaikan piyama itu pada Aomine. Berdiri sambil menutupi wajahnya yang _blushing_.

Aomine langsung menabraknya. Menindih Kagami di atas kasur. Lalu manarik selimutnya untuk menghangatkan mereka.

"Oi, Aomine!" Pelukan Aomine sangat erat. Dan ia berpura-pura menutup matanya.

Lama kelamaan Kagami membaur, dan akhirnya mau membalas pelukan Aomine. Ia memiringkan badannya membuat mereka dengan posisi berpelukan miring berhadapan.

Saat Kagami mencoba menutup matanya, sebuah kecupan kecil di dahinya membangunkannya. Ia membuka matanya.

"Terimakasih," kata Aomine.

Kagami hanya menghembuskan napas beratnya. Lalu memeluk Aomine lebih erat. Mengendus dada Aomine.

"Aku suka bau mu," kata Kagami sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Perlu ku buka bajuku, agar lebih terasa?"

"Aku baru saja memakaikannya untukmu,"

Aomine tertawa ringan.

"Oke,"

A/N : Hue hue hueeee... nanda kore? Jangan salahkan saya. Saya butuh asupan manis-manis. Saya tau ini gaje. Gaje. Guuujaee /eeq kamu thor/ udah kangen sama ffn. Sudah berapa bulan ya? Tahun? /gak/ ya udah deh, intinya emang saya gak pernah bosen sama pair ini. Ku cinta Aokaga. Kenapa judulnya In The End? Karena ini hepi endang. Gak ada konflik. Ceritanya cuman akhir dimana mereka sudah hidup bahagia selamanya. Saya bikin tadi malem, sambil maso nungguin author favorite saya update di watty /nangis. Ya udah deh, Review ya, jangan lupa review. Review oke. Kalo nggak review... ya nggak saya apa-apain toh itu hak kalian ya redear tertjinta. Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya.. bye.

 _Shaphire Avox_ muah.


End file.
